Poste d'Amour
"Prochain arrêt: ObermodernNächster Halt Obermodern (der Ort heißt wirklich so)" - hurra, endlich da! Lilia konnte kaum mehr still sitzen, so heiß glühte das wilde Liebesfeuer der Vorfreude in der jungen Göttin - hach, dass dieser olle Zuch auch immer so dumm rumbummeln musste, da wäre sie im Flug bald schneller gewesen... aber die ollen Menschen und ihre Sensationskrätze, wenn das einer sah, filmte und gleich bei Youtube reinpackte, denn war aber Schluss mit lustig, und an Gedächtnissen rumzuschrauben macht auf Dauer auch keinen Spass mehr! Also eben doch janz normal wie alle anderen Elsässer schön artig mit der bonfortionösen SNCF anreisen, sich wundern, warum die schrill um Hilfe ächzenden Drehgestelle der Plastikbomber neuster Generation immer noch keine vernünftige Wartung jekricht haben, wie immer nicht kontrolliert werden und trotzdem ne Fahrkarte gekauft haben (die obendrein schweineteuer ist), und zu guter Letzt auch einen der Züge jusqu'à l'heureZur rechten Zeit erwischen, was bei vier Zugpaaren am ganzen Samstach schon ne echte Kunst für sich ist (um nicht vier Stunden auf irgendeiner Milchkanne versauern zu müssen, putain!)... also superb, pas de question''Keine Frage! Das ''AvertissementVorsignal hinter sich lassend heulte die rumplige Möhre auf holprigen Gleisen, die vermutlich Kaiser Wilhelm höchstpersönlich hat für die Ewigkeit einbauen lassen (aber die Rechnung ohne die Franzosen gemacht hat!), über Schienenstöße so tief und breit wie Schlaglöcher hinein in den Bahnhof, der sich seit der Période ImperialeDeutsche Annexion Elsass-Lothringens 1871 - 1918 irgendwie wenig verändert hatte: Gleich links das Stellwerk II, Bauart Bruchsal J beziehungsweise Ex-ALÄtschi-Bätsch, nix Ex-Allemand, nö - Ex Alsace-Lorraine, Bitsches!, das mal abgesehen von ein paar Aus- und Umbauten nach wie vor seine Bedarfsfunktion genoss, rechts die Verbindungsstrecke von Haguenau, bis Ende des Kalten Krieges noch wichtige NATO-Militärlinie in Richtung Deutschland, dem dann atombombigen Schlachtfeld (jaja...), geradeaus das Emfangsgebäude und die Bahnsteige - und ihr Verlobter, in schmucker Uniform und mit stattlicher Dienstmütze sehnsüchtig auf sie wartend... ah, le jeune amour! --- "Mon chérie!"", "Ma Lilia!" - eine nie enden wollende Umarmung, wilde Küsse, bis der Lokführer sich vom Fenster räusperte: "Pardon de deranger, mais je dois partir n'importe quand, non?''Tschuldigt die Störung, aber sollte ich nicht irgendwann mal abfahren?" "''Oui, bien sûr, desolée!Natürlich, klar, sorry!", François hebt seinen gideon de depart''Befehlsstab, in Deutschland Signal Zp 9, die Knatterkiste macht sich vom Acker, die Reisenden verschwinden in der muffigen Unterführung, Ruhe kehrt ein auf dem gar nicht mal so kleinen Bahnhof mitten in Frankreich. Umgeben vom Zwitschern der Vögel im hellen Sonnenschein liebkosen die beiden jungen Menschen zärtlich, geben sich einander vollkommen hin, spüren des anderen Wärme in sich aufsteigen, ihre Herzen ineinander aufgeben, gemeinsam schlagen... '''Driiing!', "Ah zut, la téléphone - allez-si!''Ach mist, der Fernsprecher!", lacht Lilias Freund und zieht sie mit über Schienen und Schwellen (jaaa so ganz ohne Warnwesten, also nein!) und hinein ins ''Bâtiment de voyageur, genauer gesagt in den poste principale, das Hauptstellwerk mit Fahrkartenschalter. "Juste une moment, das 'abben wierr gleisch!", lacht er und schnappt sich den Hörer: "Allô?" --- Ihren Mantel an die Garderobe hängend und die Handtasche beiseite legend schaut sich Lilia etwas um. Verändert hat sich ja nicht grade viel, na gut, das Foto hat er ihr ja auch erst gestern geschickt, damit sie gleich weiß, was Sache ist - und damit Daddy-Oberstellwerker auch endlich mal ein PELI-62 von Saxby zu Gesicht bekommt: Ein eckiger Kasten mit nen paar kleinen Hebeln drauf, dazu eine Gleistafel mit nen paar weißen Lämpchen, rechts daneben der guichet für les billets, vorne dran der Schreibtisch mit ordinateur und télephone, bien sûr! "... ah bon, un train special? - De rien, laissez le passer, je l'attend! Au revoir!''Ach ja, ein außerplanmäßiger Zug? - Macht nix, schick ihn her, ich erwarte ihn!", uh la-la, und das heute! "Da fährt ja tatsächlich nochmal einer mehr durch deinen Wahnsinnsbahnhof heute, ich glaub's ja nich!" "'Ach na ja, därr wirrt uns auch nischt schtörren!", François nimmt ihre Hand, "häutte 'abbe isch alle Seitt därr Welt für disch!" --- Da schnäbeln sie nun auf Wolke Sieben, der Bahnübergang schließt sich ganz nebenbei, alle Signale stehen auf Grün, ''parcours libreStrecke frei... mit mächtigem Gröllen ölt eine sechsachsige Diesellok mit schwerer Fracht am kleinen Vorbau vorbei, es stört die beiden nicht im Geringsten, so eng schmiegen sie sich einander, so sehr sind sie vertieft in sich, so schmuzen sie... BÄNG!!! - "Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est?!Verdammt, was war das?" Ein Blick aus dem Fenster bestätigt die schlimme Vorahnung: Aus dem Motor der Großstinkerin qualmt es gewaltig, schwarzer Rauch verschluckt die Kleinbahnhofsidylle, mit kreischenden Bremsen kommt die lange stählerne Schlange zum Stehen - natürlich einmal quer über die passage à niveau: "Mon dieu!" "Merde, dass sieht abber nischt gutt aus!" --- Es dauert nicht lange, da kommt der Lokführer an und zieht einen fetten Flusch: "Rien ne va plusNichts geht mehr, total im Arsch, putain!" "Was ist passiert?" "Die Lok 'atte schonn 'eutte Morgen Probblämme, isch 'abbe gleisch gesagt sie soll nischt farren, mais non, das gähtt ja doch! Am Arsch, putain, am Arsch!" "Na super, und was machen wir jetzt?" "Dass ist eine sähr gutte Fragge, denn isch 'abbe etwas am 'Aken, das nischt ünbedingt su nah su langge an einer Ortschaft stehen sollte..." "Sacre bleu, une casteure!" "Bien sur, und wenn die Atomgegner das rausbekommen... wir sind totalement am Arsch!" "Wirr brauchen sofort eine Ersasslok, därr müss 'ier weg, raus aus die Ort!", Lilia schaltet sich grinsend ein: "Leute, ich hätte da ne Idee..." --- Und so saß also ein völlig bedepperter Franzose vorne auf einem im Dunkeln leuchtenden Schwerlastgüterwagen, während ein hübsches Mädchen mit hellblau-schwarzen Haaren den mal eben so mir-nichts-dir-nichts den Berg hoch Richtung Mommenheim schob - und der andere vor Ort organisierte erstmal nen neues Triebfahrzeug: "Comment... wie kannst du...?" "Ich kann's halt!" Eine gute Stunde später verschwand das atomare Stück denn auch zum Glück in Richtung Weit-weg, während eine zweite Lok die beiden Irren zurück nach Obermodern brachte... dort angekommen stand allerdings noch etwas schwer im Wege... --- "Warrum 'abben sie bloss eine kleine geschickt, der Sugg ist su schwärr!" "Es war keine andere mähr da, desolée... abber wir können immer Stück für Stück fahren und die restlischen Waggons abstellen in die Gütterbannof!" "Aber dasu brauche isch eine sweitte Aiguilleur''Stellwerker, der die Poste Zwei bedient!" "Hm... das könnte ich sogar, unter deinem Kommando!" "Du Lilia? Abber isch denke..." "Du kennst doch meinen Papa, der hat mir alles ''en detail beigebracht, keine Sorge!" "Na schönn, wir wollen es versuchen!" --- Und so rangierten sie: "Le trois cisternes à voie quatre, la Donnerbüchs à côte du poste deux!Die drei Kesselwagen auf Gleis Vier, die Donnerbüchse neben's Stellwerke Zwo!", disponierten sie: "La prochaine loco va prendre tous les wagons plats, alors on faut les ramasser et gerber!Die nächste Fuhre sind alle Flachwagen, also einsammeln und zusammenstellen!", verschoben sie: "Encore cinq longeurs, encore quatre, trois, deux, un - stop!Noch fünf Längen, vier, drei, zwei, eine - Halt!", stellten sie um: "Tout droit et retour!Einmal gradeaus und z'rück!", änderten sie: "Changement des voies: Le TER Grand Est de Strasbourg à destination de Sarrebruck, départ 16:18 heures, va arriver aujourd'hui voie deux!Der 16:18-Uhr-Zuch von Straßburg nach Saarbrücken fährt heute abweichend von Gleis Zwo!", kuppelten sie: "On y va!Das haben wir gleich!", entkuppelten sie: "Tu es libre, marche arrière!Abgekuppelt, setz zurück!", verkuppelten sie: "Tu me perds! - Tu m'aussi! Du fehlst mir! - Du mir auch!" - keiner ruhte sich auch nur einen Moment aus, so liefen sie: "Pourquoi le train doit être si longue?!Warum muss der Zug so lang sein?!", riefen sie: "Attends ici, je vais vous mettre le parcours!Halte hier, ich lege dir den Fahrweg!", zeigten sie: "Tu as encore deux metres jusqu'à le butoir!Hast noch zwei Meter bis zum Prellbock", legten sie: "Aiguille vingt-deux en position gauche!Weiche zweiundzwanzig in Linkslage!", bewegten sie: "Marche avant, violet blanc!Fahr zu, Gleissperrsignal aufgehoben!", immer einander winkend, froh, den anderen zu haben, zusammen die Herausforderung meisternd, nicht alleine zu sein. Lilia hatte ihre fesche Bluse gegen eine knallorangene Arbeitsjacke getauscht und hüpfte federleicht von Waggon zu Waggon, dass der Lokführer staunte: "Da 'asst du abber eine äschte Arbeitsstutte surr Amie!" "Oh ja... sie ist so göttlisch!" --- Und wie endlich nach vielen mühesamen Stunden der letzte Güterwagen an seinem richtigen Platz wartete und schließlich davon gefahren war, da kehrte Lilia glücklich zurück zum Bahnhofsgebäude, endlich die versprochenen Stunden einlösend! François schloss ab und zog die Vorhänge zu: "Isch 'abbe lange genug gewartet, und du?", das alte Sofa in der Ecke grinste: "Ich fresse dich mit Haut und Haaren, du schönster Franzose!" "Mon Lilia!" - "Mon François!" - "Mhmmmmmm~~" - "Mhmmmmmm~~" - ... Und wie der Mond hoch am Himmel strahlte und beim Anblick des feierlich erleuchteten Stellwerks zufrieden schmunzelte, da liebten sie sich zur höchsten und schönsten Mitternacht ihres Lebens. ~ La Fin ~ ---- Kategorie:Hellje-Wiki-Hauptstory